


The Crossover AU You've All Been Waiting For

by Solena2



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Author Does Not Understand How Adoption Works And Does Not Care, Borderline crack, Crossover, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Immortality, One Shot, Possible Continuation, Self-Insert, Standard loli immortal only they don't romance anyone, Undertale Multiverse, puns, they are really horny but that's just 13 year old me living their best life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solena2/pseuds/Solena2
Summary: A very old immortal who looks ten likes to hang out in orphanages to avoid housing costs.One day, some skeletons come in looking to adopt, and said immortal finds themselves very intrigued.-Found this in an old school notebook and decided to post it.
Relationships: G!Sans & Original Character(s), No Romantic Relationship(s), Papyrus (Underswap) & Original Character(s), Papyrus (Undertale) & Original Character(s), Sans (Epictale) & Original Character(s), Sans (Underswap) & Original Character(s), Sans (Undertale) & Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	The Crossover AU You've All Been Waiting For

**Author's Note:**

> When did I stop being this funny? Where did it go?  
> Also I was 13 when I wrote this, so you're not legally allowed to judge me.

Deciding to live in orphanages was the greatest scam of my life. Not only do I get free food and shelter, but I get to meet families! Basically, it’s the perfect cover for an immortal who looks like a little kid.

I mean, yeah, occasionally I’ll get a shitty orphanage or a shitty family, but I can always just skip town and find a better one, you know?

So I live in an orphanage right now, though I’m looking for a family to adopt me soon, because boooriing you know?

I’m minding my own business, as per usual, you know, just doodling in my sketchbook, when a couple of skeletons walk in. Now, I’m not so racist as to be startled by the presence of monsters, since they’ve been up on the surface for half a decade now, and anyway, I’m old enough to remember when humans and monsters last coexisted peacefully. No, the fact that they’re skeletons doesn’t surprise me a bit. Their identities are what startle me, and telling you why would ruin my air of mystery.

Welp, if they’re here to adopt, you better believe I’ll play every card I’ve got to get them to pick me.

It’s time… to be really fucking cute.

The two skeletons make a beeline for the front desk. The shorter one is wearing a blue scarf and armor, while the taller one is wearing an orange hoodie and sucking on a lollipop. (How does that work? Does he have a tongue?)

“MISTER OR MS. DESK HUMAN, I WOULD LIKE TO ADOPT A CHILD.” The small skeleton announces.

Eeeeexceelent. I flip to a blank page in my sketchbook in preparation for my plan.

“Oh! Um, would you like to meet some of the children, and see if any seem right for you?” The person at the desk asks politely. They seem slightly startled by the skeles, but not hostile. I always knew they were a good kid.

“THAT SOUNDS EXCELLENT,” agrees the tiny skeleton. Seriously, he almost seems shorter than me. Well, anyway, I walk up to the short one and tap him gently.

“YES, TINY HUMAN?” Holy shit, he’s adorable. I ‘shyly’ point at my sketchbook and then at him. The request hangs in the air for a moment before his face just lights up. I am definitely keeping him.

“YOU- YOU WANT TO DRAW ME, TINY HUMAN?”

omg. He looks **so** excited. I nod and make a small smile, before looking at him questioningly.

“OF COURSE YOU CAN, SMALL HUMAN! MWEH HEH HEH!”

Heh. Seems I’ve been upgraded from ‘tiny’ to ‘small’.

If I can get this drawing right, they’ll be a lot more inclined to adopt me. I’m totally going to draw him sitting on his brother’s head. Hehehe…

A few minutes later, (with the adorable skele watching over my shoulder the entire time, and, surprisingly, staying silent) I have finished my picture.

It depicts the small skeleton sitting on his brother’s head while his brother smokes, and as I write the caption, the skele gasps in horror. It reads: “You guys are smoking hot.” When he hears the gasp, the tall skeleton comes over to see what I’ve drawn. He chokes on his lollipop.

“tibia honest, i think me and my bro are a little old for ya, buddy.” I’m totally taking this as blanket permission for more puns. Speaking softly, I state,

“Was- was it at least…?” I trail off, amplifying the shyness. 

Then I grin almost as wide as him.

“Humerus?” He chokes on his lollipop again. The tiny skele makes a face.

“P- BROTHER! HOW HAVE YOU CORRUPTED THEM SO QUICKLY WITH YOUR TERRIBLE HUMOUR?” I giggle. These guys are just too damn cute. The tall skele gives me an appraising look.

“y’know, bro, how about we get to know this human a little better, maybe introduce ‘em to the others.” Yes! I mentally pump my fist. That means they’re seriously considering me! The small skele smiles, and holds out his hand. I take it and shake.

“MY NAME IS BLUEBERRY AND THIS IS MY BROTHER STRETCH,” he announces.

“My name is Sol,” I respond quietly.

“SOUL?”

“S-O-L. Like the sun,” I say, before continuing, “that’s why you should adopt me, actually,”

“I DON’T UNDERSTAND?” the berry looks confused. I snicker, and he tenses.

“WAIT, DON”T EX-”

“Because I’ll light up your life **,** ” I interrupt.

Stretch chokes on his lolly again. I wonder how many times I can get him to do that…

\--

The two skeles come by a few more times, and we discuss our various hobbies and interests, as well as the other skeletons who live with them.

Apparently, there are quite a few. 12, to be exact.

Boy am I one lucky fucker. I’d only predicted about 8. Today, they’re going to introduce me to two of them.

The door swings open to reveal Stretch as he lazily snuffs out a cigarette and chucks it into a trashcan.

One of the skeletons behind him does the same. He’s a skeleton, obviously. He’s a little taller than berry, with… distinctive cracks in his skull. One from his crown to his left eye, one from his right eye to his mouth. 

He’s wearing a snazzy black coat with white trim on the hood, and… Well, lets just say that I’m cursing the fact that I look like a ten year old and leave it at that. Because that is one sexy skele. The last one, (berry couldn’t make it today) might manage to look even cooler.

He looks a lot like Blueberry, physique wise, but the way he dresses is… well, it’s very anime.

He’s got a long coat on, purple with a black hood. Somehow, he’s managing to pull of basketball shorts with knee high boots, under it. He also has an absolutely wicked scar on his right eye. Sorry smoker skele, my life for you was fleeting and I’m going to dream about this man. Sweet jesus in scandalous socks, he’s hot.

Once I’m done ogling, I power walk over, grab my new crush, and present him to Stretch.

“Stretch,” I say. He makes an expression that implies that he is trying very hard not to laugh, and asks,

“what is it, kiddo?” The skele in my grasp wriggles slightly, as his mind attempts to make sense of the situation. (To make **Sans** of the situation? Lol)

“Stretch look at him, _he’s anime_ ,” I announce.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants, I'll write a few more chapters of this just because I'm curious where it would go.  
> I'd like to clarify that I left the formatting, grammar, and spelling as I found it, so sorry if it's a bit different from my normal stuff.


End file.
